I am you, you are me
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: Tsuyu Uchiha is the youngest, the smartest and the strongerst for her age. But what if the demon in her makes it hard for her to be normal, to find Itachi and to help her friends. can she control it, or will it the Demon kill her from the inside out.
1. Hardship of a Uchiha

**I'm having fun**

* * *

"Wow! Sasuke and Itachi you two are great, when I get big can I be like you two?" Their little sister asked walking out of the shadow of one of the forest trees.

Tsuyu was the youngest of the three of them. Her hair was the same color as Sasuke's but longer, to the middle of her back. She's also the not wanted child by her father. Like Sasuke she wanted to show what she's got, but he never even looked at her.

" Itachi, watch me!" Sasuke said as he ran and fell, twisting his ankle.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm fine guys...really." Sasuke said as Itachi picked him up and put him on his back.

"Let's go Tsuyu." Itachi grabbing his sister's hand.

"Itachi, can I become a ninja like you and and mom?" Tsuyu asked.

"Tsuyu, you're only five. you have a long time to before that happens." Itachi said as they walked home.

"I bet I'll jump grades and end up in Sasuke's class." She said running into their house.

_"Can I say something?" _Sanbi asked

_'Sure, wait who are you?'_ Tsuyu asked stopping in tracks looking to the left and saw a cat.

_"I live in you." _Sanbi said.

_'Answer my question.'_ Tsuyu said as her brothers walked next to her.

"Can he live with us?" She asked them.

"I don't think father will let you." Sasuke said holding the cat up.

"It looks weird." Sasuke said handing the cat to Tsuyu.

_"I am Sanbi the three tailed demon that lives with in you."_ Sanbi said as the cat pushed his head against Tsuyu's chest.

" I'm gonna show father." Tsuyu said running to her room first.

'Hold on Mr. Cat I have to tell mom to come see you." Tsuyu said to the cat as she ran out of her room to find her mom.

"I never wanted a daughter!" Tsuyu's father yelled.

"Fugaku!" Tsuyu's mom said pointing at Tsuyu.

Tsuyu looked at her father with wide eyes as she heard what he said to her mom. How can he say that, why would he?

"Tsuyu." Fugaku said stepping to his daughter, who stepped back and took off running.

Tsuyu ran through out the Uchiha hold until she was on the other side from her father and away from her family.

_"Are you alright guppy?"_ Sanbi asked as she looked through the cell he was in.

_'I'm fine.'_ Tsuyu answered as she stopped at at the pond that was in the back.

There was everything there but her brothers, the people she needed the most. Tsuyu ran to the fence and climbed up it and down to the other side and ran on the busy streets ahead. As the Sun rose high in the sky Tsuyu still ran, not knowing where she was running to and not caring enough to look at her surroundings or to rest, She just kept running.

_"Go hide, NOW!"_ Sanbi roared inside Tsuyu's mind.

Tsuyu did as she was told and turned into a small ally that lead to the sewers that went through out the Fire Country, but the ANBU usually block it. But this time they didn't. Hopping in the hole, Tsuyu saw a figure of a Shinobi looking inside of the sewer and sealed it shut leaving Tsuyu by her self.

_" I feel something, something, powerful and I smell Blood."_ Sanbi said as Tsuyu closed her eyes and climbed up the latter and put her ear to the sealed lid that closed the sewer. Tsuyu heard screams, she snapped open her eyes wide and pushed the lid as hard as her Little five year old arms could.

After an hour of pushing the lid snapped open and a hand grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Tsuyu yelled kicking the person holding her up as tears fell.

"Tsuyu!" Tsuyu looked up to see non other then Chomaru.

"Big man?" Tsuyu asked as Chomaru put her next to Sasuke.

Tsuyu looked at everything around her, the only things missing was...

"Where mom and Itachi?" Tsuyu asked Sasuke, who looked pale turned away from her." Mom's...died."

"Lier! I'ma tell mom!" Tsuyu snapped running to their house.

_'Sasuke's not telling the truth, mom can't die, she just cant!'_ Tsuyu thought as she ran into all the houses but all she saw nothing but limp blood covered bodies every where.

"Sasuke must be right, they must have had a blood bath, whoever did this." Tsuyu thought aloud as she walked to into their kitchen to find everything cut up but a pictures Tsuyu took. It one that he put neatly on the table, a picture that had Itachi, Sasuke and herself in it surrounded by fire but something changed, Tsuyu had blue in her eyes, like something was begging to come out. And the look Itachi had was different, Like he was hiding something from everyone.

_'What happened to the clan, and Itachi?'_

**Five years later...**

"Alright Class, today we have a new student today! But only new to this class, With she please stand up." Iruka sensei said as a girl with long dark hair that was to her right side stood.

"Iruka sensei why did you need to tell us this?!" Naruto shouted looking at the girl pointing his finger at her.

"You know I hate people like you." The girl said walking to Iruka in the front of the class, showing the crest on her back.

"Students we have another Uchiha in our class. ask any questions you like." Iruka said sitting down grading papers.

The first person to approach Tsuyu was Ino.

"So, you're a Uchiha right?" Ino asked sitting on the desk next to Tsuyu.

Tsuyu looked at the desk and then at her brother, who was looking outside.

"HELLO!" Tsuyu didn't even flinch at how loud she was, but her reaction was pushing her away.

All the students looked at Tsuyu and Ino, even Sasuke, who never pays any attention to what happens to his classmates watched carefully as Tsuyu walked out of the class.

Tsuyu closed the classroom door and sunk to her knees as she felt a sharp pain run through her as if a strong wave took her under the deepest waters, into a cell under it with red eyes.

"Uchiha!" Naruto said as Tsuyu opened her eyes and looked at his." Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Tsuyu nodded walking away like nothing had happened and walked off as all the students peeked through the door.

"Naruto why bother with the weaklings let her die off!." Ino said as Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Naruto and Sakura (A/N: You all know way she went!) followed her.

"Hey, Kiba, do you think Sasuke's little sister is like any of the girls we know?" Naruto asked looking at the sky as they followed Tsuyu."How the hell should I know, And why are you talking to me?!"

Tsuyu was down at the Pier looking at the water as she thought of how hard it took for her to get at chance to become a shinobi two years before her time.

**Flash Back**

_"All right class, I want you to study your hand signs." Tsuyu's old sensei,Seibu said as he walked over to his desk to study himself._

_"Hey, freak!" Noki called to Tsuyu._

_Noki had been calling her that since she came into the school, since Sasuke beat up her brother after he picked on Tsuyu._

_"Noki, can you please stop calling me that?" Tsuyu asked turning to Noki with her normal look she gave everyone, blank._

_"No, I think I'll call you that until you croaker or you just kill your self." Noki said laughing." I guess your the feakest one left here." Tsuyu had it._

_"Hey, what are you doing?!" Noki asked as Tsuyu punched her in her face sending Noki into the wall._

_"Miss Uchiha, outside!" Seibu yelled at Tsuyu."Fine!" Tsuyu screamed as she ran outside the door._

_**"Why are you crying?"**__ Sanbi asked._

'Because,every one thinks I'm a freak.'_ Tsuyu sniffed as tears fell out of her eyes._

_**"So, your not alone in that category."**__ Sanbi said disappearing out of her mind._

_"Sis!" Tsuyu turned her head to see her brother Sasuke running to her." Why are you out of class?" Sasuke asked moving her hair from her face._

_"I hit Noki so I was send out." Tsuyu said pushing his hand away." Can I go to your class?" She asked._

_"Sure, just go get your stuff." Sasuke said opening her classroom door and leaned against the frame as his sister got her stuff._

_"Hey Freak!" Noki yelled at Tsuyu, who looked at Noki."What, Noki?" Tsuyu snapped as she turned to Sasuke._

_" That's my girl, you got her good." Sasuke said as they walked to his class._

**End Of Flash Back**

Tsuyu looked into the water and saw a image of her father. Looking at her, reaching for her. Tsuyu saw two people standing next to her, one was the Itachi she knew, and Sasuke now. she looked straight at the water as she heard a hiss under her.

"Tsuyu!" A voice yelled at her as she felt her shoulder snap."What are you doing?" Another voice yelled.

Tsuyu turned to face Itachi, he had a strange sharingan in his eyes.

"Let's see you fall." he said as he pushed Tsuyu into the water.

"Tsuyu!" A third voice came in and it was the loudest and the closest to her as she fell into the water.

"Sasuke, what do we do?!" Naruto said panicked turning his head to all of them." Mizu hanami!" water formed into a flower bud with a figure in to.

"Is that Tsuyu?!"Sakura asked as the bud landed on the Pier."No, it's a dog." Kiba said as Akamaru jumped off Kiba's head and onto the Pier, growling.

As the bud bloomed a water-like puppy popped out holding a chunk of black hair.

**Under water! **

Tsuyu opened her eyes as she felt a pain in the back of her head, as if Itachi really pushed her. She looked around her to find a that the water was turning red, as if something was yanked out of her head. The deeper she went the sleepier she got, the burier her vision got and the more lost she got.

* * *

Ok Two down and one to go!

Hoped you liked it and tell me what you think!


	2. Chat of the Demons

**Hi! I had enough time to update and I made some months pass so we could be at the exams, Because I had an idea so it may be a bit sketchy (to Z, he was half asleep) But I hope you like it.**

* * *

"So where's Tsuyu?!" Naruto asked holding the puppy as she barked."And why is he barking at me?!" Everyone looked at Naruto in annoyance as he yelled at the puppy. Everybody almost felt sorry for the puppy 

"Naruto, it's a girl!" Kiba snapped grabbing the hair off the floor.

"Did you pull her hair?" The water puppy nodded as she hopped to the ledge of the pier.

**Under Water, again**

Tsuyu finally hit the bottom of the lake, the front of her hair raise up to the surface. Tsuyu was in a under water hell, she was bleeding, she was in water and she was losing oxygen.

_'Get up guppy.'_ Sanbi said as a white chakra formed around her body lifting her up slowly to the surface.

_"Where's Kaji?"_she asked slowly turning her head to the surface. Tsuyu didn't get an answer as she face popped out of the water causing her to cough rapidly as the Sanbi's chakra held her up.

"Tsuyu!" Naruto said jumping into the water swimming to her.

"Head hurts." Tsuyu's head fell back into the water unconscious. Naruto lifted her head out of the water. As he did this he saw red liquid fall into the water.

"Hey Sasuke, your sister's head's bleeding!" Naruto shouted as he swam back the the group, out of all of the students, Sasuke was the one to grab Naruto with his sister. Sasuke took his kid sister into his arms, cradling her until her eyes opened.

"Sasu kun." Tsuyu said to her brother as she lifted her head up from his shoulder. Every one looked at Sasuke at the name his sister gave him.

"Sasu kun?" Naruto asked holding in a laugh, Tsuyu looked at him as if she was working on a hole that goes through his heart.

"Kaji get him. Mizu kiba!" Tsuyu pointed at Naruto as the water dog jumped him. as Naruto fought the puppy as Tsuyu hopped out of her brother's arms and headed back to the academy. Kaji jumped off Naruto's head and followed her Friend. Only Naruto saw her head and the blood from her head was now gone.

**At the academy**

"Alright, Squad seven is, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." Iruka said. There were a lot of complaint's, from the girls, but Tsuyu didn't feel sad, she wanted to be with her brother... but she could bug him when he gets home.

"And since we have one extra student one squad will have an extra teammate so I trust this team well..." Iruka took a long pause looking at the the wall."Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Tsuyu are squad eight." Tsuyu smiled, she liked Hinata, they got along before her clan was slithered. Shino had helped her when she was lost when she was four, he's like her third brother. Kiba had pushed Noki off the swing when she made fun of her, so she was covered. After all the squads were picked Tsuyu looked at her hair that was butchered by that evil puppy KAJI!

"Do y-you need h-h-help?" Hinata asked holding a brush in her hand. Tsuyu nodded and Hinata brushed Tsuyu's short hair.

"You look better this way." Tsuyu blushed at that compliment, saying her thanks lead Hinata back to stuttering and Tsuyu started to play with the ends of her hair. That's what always happens when they get together, they always first get embarrassed and then tell each other who they like. last time Tsuyu liked Shikamaru, but that was five years ago.

"S-so who do y-you like Tsu chan?" Hinata asked as she evened out the back of Tsuyu's hair.

"Um...I think I like... Shikamaru." Tsuyu said lieing, she didn't like anyone now, but she didn't want to Hinata to ask questions.

"You still like Naruto?" Tsuyu asked as the walk home. Hinata nodded as she walked to her door.

"See you tomorrow." Tsuyu said as she walked around, Tsuyu could feel eyes staring at her as she walked by them.

_'Guppy?'_ Sanbi's voice gently entered her mind.

_"Will you stop calling me that!"_ Tsuyu yelled at him glaring ahead of her.

_'Why, it's fun to see you mad.'_ Sanbi laughed as Tsuyu walked to the pier.

"Mizu ryuko,Kori inu gesshoku!" A moon appeared next to her and it turned into a lunar eclipse, Tsuyu crawled into it. At the end of the tunnel was her room. It had changed in the years, her walls change from pink to blue, her carpet was replaced and the only family thing in her room was the picture that was left in their home that was untouched.

"Tsuyu?" Tsuyu turned to her door to see Sasuke in her doorway holding a big purple shirt.

"Go take a shower and change while I make dinner." Sasuke said tossing the shirt at her.

"Thanks." Tsuyu said to her brother and received a 'Hn' in return. Tsuyu walked to the bathroom and took out the stool and put it in front of the sink.

_'You should just-.'_ Tsuyu interrupted Sanbi by walking over to the shower and turned on the water.

_"You need to let me shower so I can eat."_ Tsuyu said to him as nice as she could, but Sanbi kept going.

_'You know if you use your powers I'll let you .'_ Sanbi said forcing a smile. Tsuyu was now ignoring him as the water fell down the back of her head.

"Sis." Tsuyu snapped her head to the door as Sasuke called her. The only thing that was shocking to her was that he called her 'sis.' He **never** calls her 'sis' or 'little sister'. Tsuyu didn't say a thing as Sasuke opened the door with a towel.

_"Mom used to dry me off when I was four, so why is Sasuke doing it?"_ Tsuyu watch as her brother wrapped her up in the towel and sat her on his lap.

_"Now I remember, I got mad when mom did this once I turned five so she sent Sasuke and Itachi to do it."_ Once Tsuyu was dried off in embarrassment Sasuke left.

"That was awkward..." Tsuyu said as she tied the front of her hair up. Tsuyu put on her big shirt and walked out the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

"Sasu kun?" Tsuyu looked around the room but she only saw a letter and some her favorite things ramen and a cherry Popsicle.

_Tsuyu,_

_I'll be gone for two days, go to one of your friend's houses._

_-Sasuke_

Tsuyu's eyes started to water. Why would he leave a ten year old by herself? Tsuyu grabbed the Popsicle and went to her room.

"Kaji, here." Tsuyu said giving the water dog half of the Popsicle and hopped on her bed and fell asleep.

**Kaji's pov** (Because she's cute, hyper and restless)

I hopped around Tsuyu's room until some one came in the room.

"Whose there?!" I said looking at the tall figure. It wore a black trench thingy that had red and white clouds on it. I knew who it was in an instant.

"Itachi sama!" I hopped happily around his feet.

"Kaji, have you been doing what I told you?" He asked me. I nodded, I was, I was watching over Tsuyu chan...exclude butchering her hair, I was doing a good job. Itachi nodded and left me and Tsuyu alone. Why couldn't he just stay, did he do something wrong? I'd always ask myself this every time he left. Does he NOT see that he's hurting his sister?! I don't know but I'm gonna find out. Even if they have to cut my tiny puppy fist... ok scratch that puppy paws. I bet that dog nin would do this to for his partner, WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM?! I jumped on the bed and closed my eyes, hoping that would help Tsuyu and me.

**Tsuyu's pov**

"Kaji move your foot." I said and Kaji did as told. Sitting up was hard when you stiff limbs. One time I slept in bed with my mom and dad when Sasuke scared me and dad took me to a temple thing and told me a story about water is in everyone and it's my element.

"Tsuyu get up!" Sasu kun banged on my door. Kaji was still sleeping so I ran out after Sasuke left.

**Normal pov**

Tsuyu ran through the streets, she was suppose to meet her team at seven and it was now ten.

_'This is bad, REALLY bad!'_ Tsuyu thought as she jumped on the roof tops.

_'How am I doing this?!'_ Tsuyu asked herself.

_"You're a prodigy, little on."_ Sanbi sleepily.

Tsuyu giggled at the word and jumped onto the tree her team was under.

**Flashback**

_"Ok, we should all wear big coats!" Tsuyu cheered and Hinata quietly agreed to it. Kiba looked at the VERY young kunochi and snarled at her. Tsuyu heared this and pushed him lightly.(She's 4'4'') _

_"Can you help me get a coat Kibbie kun?" Tsuyu asked him giving him puppy eyes. Kiba looked at her and turned to Shino._

_"We'll all go." Kiba stated._

**_At the store_**

_Tsuyu looked at the kiddie coats until she saw a dark blue one._

_**'I could put my family crest on it!'** Tsuyu told herself as she looked at it carefully._

_"That's a nice one." Tsuyu turned around to see Shino behind her._

_"Can I get it, Big Brother Shino?" Tsuyu asked her teammate. Shino nodded._

**End of Flashback**

Tsuyu was caught by Kurenai, she called her sensei 'Auntie'.

**Months Later**

"Hey Auntie, the exams are coming up!" Tsuyu cheered, this was it, she was going to be a good girl.

"Yes their a day away, so you'll be staying at my house." Tsuyu nodded being aware she couldn't go to her REAL home because Sasuke was always busy, even if he really wasn't. Tsuyu realized that she was bringing bad memories of their family so she ran away to Shino's first, that got afraid of the BIG spider that was watching her if she needed anything. Then she went to Hinata's to only stay there for a day and then went to the lake until Kakashi found her and took her to her 'Auntie's' place.

"Can I wear a different outfit for the exams?" Tsuyu asked Kurenai who nodded.

"Alright, but no boy stuff." Kurenai added flicking Tsuyu's some what long hair.

"Your hair grows too fast." Tsuyu laughed as they walked into the store. Tsuyu ran to the shirt part of the store immediately. There was a shirt like her old one so she took it. It was white with fingerless gloves that almost met her shoulders.

"Ok we can go." Tsuyu said as she took her new shirt home.

**Next day**

"You ready?" Kiba asked his teammates smiling. Tsuyu could hardly hold still, she was bouncing up and down.

"Let's get in already!" Tsuyu cheered in her new shirt. When the door opened Tsuyu went off and ran to a girl with four ponytails.

"Hey, I like your outfit."Tsuyu said pulling her sleeve. The girl turned and smiled at her and saw how short she was.

"Thank you, are you...taking the exams?" Tsuyu nodded and was led to her almost friend's friends.

"Are you three related?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yeah we are."

"I'm Tsuyu." She said smiling up.

"I'm Temari, and these are my brothers, Konkuro and Gaara." Temari said patting Tsuyu's head. Tsuyu leaned on Temari and slowly closed her eyes.

".suyu." Tsuyu flinched.

"Wake up Tsuyu." Tsuyu heard her older brother and jolted up knocking into Gaara. Gaara gave her a death glare and pulled her up.

"Watch it." Was all Gaara said as he walked into the room for the first exams.

**First exams**

Tsuyu sat next to Neji Hyuga, who was looking at her until she poked him.

"Staring is rude." She said looking at her paper. The instructor told them to begin. Tsusyu looked at the paper and she silently cried.

_'Please let no one noitice me.'_ She thought as Kaji crept under her feet. Tsuyu looked at the instructor and he smiled at her, Tsuyu nodded and he gave her the first five answers with a note.

_Your team will still go to the next exam if you fail, try at least._

Tsuyu copied the five and saw Ino go into Sakura's mind.

"Mizu usagi." Tsuyu whispered as a water rabbit jumped into the mind waves and Ino was sent into Naruto's head.

_'He's smart at showing but not ever writing it.'_ She thought lucky that Ino went into his mind. Ino tried again and Tsuyu crushed her hand that was under the table, in it was water that close Ino's chakra flow until the test was done.

_"You can control water now I see...Guppy... Shukaku and Kyuubi are in the room."_ Sanbi said finally holding it in for an hour.

_'Let's talk to them later maybe.'_ Tsuyu answered as she finished the eighth question.

_"Shukaku is restless, he wants to speak to you and Kyuubi!" Sanbi shouted. Tsuyu was now in his realm in front of his cage, water up to her knees to her sides two more cages formed. Tsuyu felt her body change blue ribbons tied up her hair as the three demons chatted._

_"Tsuyu?" Naruto's voice came from her left. Tsuyu turned to see him wave, she met his wave and turned to other way._

_"Gaara." Tsuyu ran to his side as he held his head. Tsuyu put her hand on his shoulder and a tan claw slammed her into the water._

Tsuyu's real body was moving answering her questions, holding the pain.

"There is no tenth question!?" Naruto and Sakura shouted waking up Gaara ans Tsuyu who snapped their heads to each other. Gaara pointed to her forehead and licked his lips. Shukaku wanted a taste. Tsuyu's eyes grew big as she walked out of the room and into a dark ally near her house the blood on her forehead still flowing. She sighed softly and walked deep in the ally.

" Why can't he get his own blood from himself?" Tsuyu asked herself as she felt something wet on her face. Tsuyu looked down and saw a sand headband and pulled back but Gaara wrapped his hands around her, holding her in place.

"Gaara, stop." Tsuyu said pushing away.

_'Sanbi, HELP!'_ Tsuyu cried in her mind as Gaara licked her cheek. Sanbi pulled her back. Tsuyu ran tripping as she went.

_"Run to a Uchiha compound."_ Sanbi comanded and Tsuyu's body jerked the way to her clan's compound.

"..." Tsuyu had no control of her body, her soul was locked up in Sanbi's cage, crying.

* * *

**I couldn't help but skip to the exams, because I had an Idea that was there so I typed it up. Tell me what you think please!**


	3. Sasuke Uchiha vs Tsuyu Uchiha

_Kite: Haruno!_

_Ringoki and Sakura: Which one?_

_Kite: Ringoki!_

_Ringoki: Yes?_

_Kite: Do the disclaimer please._

_Ringoki: Kite does NOT own Naruto, even though if she did I'd be real along with her other oc's, like Tsuyu, Mai, Amia, Kei, Rei and myself, so don't take us with out asking (She'll say ok anyway)._

_Kite: Thanks for the long disclaimer, now Tsuyu, tell them what you do!_

_Tsuyu: I'll make it short, READ AND REVIEW! It helps Kite think of stuff to make me HAPPY!_

_Kite: Ok we're done here. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

_TuTuTuTuTuTuTuTuTu_

_"Wake up Uchiha." Tsuyu opened her eyes to see Sanbi with his head next to her. Tsuyu was covered by a blue dress, her hair pulled up._

_"Stand up." Sanbi commanded. She stood her body shaking having no control of her body._

_"I want you to do something for me." Sanbi said as the water crashed onto her back._

_"Make a team of girls, make sure five are born." Was the last thing Tsuyu heard as she was sucked into a void._

**One Hour Later**

"Mrs. Haruno here are your twins." Tsuyu's eye widened, Sakura had a twin.

"What will you name them?" The nurse asked as Sakura's mother looked at her babies.

"Ringoki and Sakura." Tsuyu could tell which was Sakura she had that small M to separate her bangs and the green eyes. But the twin had two different color eyes, one was green and the other was brown. Also her hair was a darker shade of pink a little red in it.

"Ringoki has a low iron deposit, you might want to have a close eye on her as she gets older." Mrs. Haruno looked at her eldest and smiled.

"Ringoki, you'll be fine." She said to her daughter. Tsuyu turned to see a blue flash take her to another room in the hospital.

**Months Later**

"Put the nine tail in him." Two babies were crying, one with a seal on it's stomach.

"Naruto and Amia Uzumaki, the demons of the village." Tsuyu looked at the girl, her hair was blond but in the front was blue. Tsuyu walked into the light waiting for her.

**Four Months ago**

"Miss. Mizu calm down." The doctor said as he carried off three babies.

"Kei,Rei and Mai am I corrected?" Tsuyu asked, the new mother nodded.

"Take care of them." Tsuyu's body misted away as she went back to her time.

**Haruno's**

"Ringoki!" A girl with very long red pink hair walked down the hall.

"Saku chan." Ringoki said turning to see her younger sister and her team.

"Rin chan!" Naruto said pulling the Haruno into a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto, where's your sister?" Ringoki asked looking at her friend's eyes.

"She's with the Mizu sisters.

**With Tsuyu**

"I'm with Mai and Kei Mizu as squad twelve as Rei, Ringoki and Amia are in squad thirteen?" Tsuyu asked Iruka who nodded.

"Yes now run off to the second exams." Iruka said with a smile. Tsuyu nodded and ran out the building and off to the forest of death.

"Tsuyu!" Mai cheered her purple hair to her left shoulder her older sister Kei had her green hair to her right both wearing black pants with a gray shirt.

"You two ready?" Tsuyu asked her new team.

"Yeah, you bet." They both said turning to Anko.

"Aright maggots here's your task!" Tsuyu looked to her right to see her old teammates looking at her. She smile and winked.

"You must have two scrolls a earth scroll and a heaven scroll, you have five days, in other words DON'T DIE!" Anko shouted as the teams got ready. Tsuyu sat on a rock looking at the sky.

"Tsuyu." She looked down to see Kiba and Akamaru standing next to the rock. Tsuyu smiled and hopped down and stood next to him.

_"Stay focused guppy."_ Sanbi whispered in her ear as Kiba put his hand on her head.

"You better make it." He said smiling down at her.

_"Say alright."_ Sanbi commanded.

"Alright, Kiba kun." Tsuyu said her face pink as she smiled back.

"Good, I don't think I could take my little sister like friend dying." Kiba said walking to his team.

_'He thinks of me as a sister?'_ Tsuyu thought to herself as she walked to her team as they went to the gate.

"Alright, have fun!" Anko cheered as the gates opened letting the teams in.

**Hours later**

Tsuyu ran on the ground as Mai and Kei jumped from branch to branch, half the day was now gone and they have one scroll the earth scroll.

"Tsu, lets rest, you look tired." Kei said above as a blast hit Tsuyu.

"TSUYU!" Mai screamed as the young Uchiha crashed into a tree.

"You jerk, Amia shi!" Mai shouted raising her hand as mist shinobi popped out, a purple mist surrounded the three crushing them into nothing.

"Where's the scroll?"Kei asked herself. Kei looked at a white scroll and grabbed it.

"Lets go!" Kei said grabbing Tsuyu caring her to the middle.

**Squad thirteen**

"Sakura's Amia Shi!" Rei, Amia and Ringoki shouted at the grass shinobi watching them fall.

"The earth scroll!" Amia cheered as Rei grabbed her and throw her on her shoulder and ran to the tower.

**Squad twelve**

"Tsuyu, where are you going?" Kei asked her friend. Tsuyu turned to her team.

"I'm following my heart at this moment." Tsuyu said walking out the tower.

"Tsu, your wounds will open again if you do." Mai said but it was too late, Tsuyu was out the tower.

**Out the tower**

Tsuyu saw a team walk up to the tower and her eyes watered.

"Please be Sasuke's team, please." Tsuyu whispered but Gaara and his sibling walked pass her. Tsuyu ran from the middle of the forest.

"Sharingan!" Tsuyu tried her family trait for the first time.

_'Amazing! I can see more then could without it.'_ Tsuyu thought as she jumped up throwing her arms in the air.

"You made it!" Tsuyu turned to see Ringoki's team and waved.

"Hey, your eyes are blue, bright blue." Amia said smiling. Tsuyu smiled back until she saw Hinata, Shino and Kiba.

" Go get him." Rei said as she walked to the tower. Tsuyu ran to her old team with tears in her eyes.

"You're ok." Tsuyu jumped Shino and he wrapped his arms around her, after a few minutes he passed her to Hinata who passed her to Kiba.

"Akamaru's shaking, is he alright?" Tsuyu looked up to see Kiba's face was set in fear.

"Kiba?" Tsuyu asked but looked back to Akamaru.

"Poor doggy." She said rubbing the dog on the head. 

"Kiba it's about to rain, let's go." Shino said watching his friend's grip on Tsuyu tight in.

_"He needs to tell her soon or he'll hurt himself."_ Shino thought as they ran into the tower.

**Hours later.**

Tsuyu and Ringoki looked at each other as the group was asked if they couldn't make it then they could leave, only one left.

"Gekkou Hayate." A man with brown short hair jumped down and coughed.

"Sorry I'm late." Hayate looked at the large group.

"There are way to many, lets cut the numbers." He said. Ringoki looked at the numbers as they were explained the extra exam.

"Rin, look at the screen. All their names passed and two showed.

**TSUYU UCHIHA VS ANDO JIJITSU**

Tsuyu looked at the screen and she felt sick.

"Tsu?" She turned to see her friends and brother.

"Good Tsuyu." They said walking up to the stands. Tsuyu walked to the middle in front of her opponent.

"Begin!" Hayate said and Ando's skin turned green. 

"Midoriiro shi!" Ando Pointed a green light at Tsuyu. Tsuyu rolled to the side.

"Amia Kumo Bara!" Tsuyu held her arms in the air as spiders fell out of them, causing Shino to smile. The spiders crawled to Ando and latched on to her.

"Like they'll help you." Ando said as her eyes turned black.

"No one can save you now, Suzume Hibana!" Ando shouted as a bird charged at Tsuyu changing into a spear.

"Tsuyu!" Mai screamed as she saw her friend fall to the floor.

"Tsuyu, get up!" Naruto shouted but she laid on the ground.

"The winner is-." Amia interrupted him."Don't you dare call the winner yet, Tsuyu, think of Itachi, Sasuke and Kaji...Think of you friends!" Amia shouted looking at Tsuyu's body.

"She's not moving so, wha?" Tsuyu crawled to Ando.

"I can be saved, and you can't stop me." Tsuyu said as she reached Ando's leg. Tsuyu grabbed it and bit into it pulling Ando down, Tsuyu stood and grabbed the spear, took a breath and pulled. 

"Kiba are you ok?" Mai asked him watch as his grip on the bar tight in.

"You like her."Mai whispered at him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Wha?" Kiba turned to her.

"You like Tsuyu, and I think it's cute how you want to save her." Mai smiled watching him tear himself up weather to save her or stay here and watch the fight.

"It's ok, she's fine, I know she has this in the bag. She's a person who can't lose." Mai said winking at him.

"So this is what a Uchiha has, weak moves." Tsuyu growled and kicked her up in the air.

"Tsuyu is low on chakra."Kei told everyone around her hearing gasps around her.

Tsuyu touched Ando's back and kicked to her left to only be blocked, so she turned her leg to the right faked it and kicked to her left again also stabbed a kunai into herside. 

"Kaji, Mizu Kumo!" Tsuyu shouted as she smashed her knees into Ando's chest and stomach.Both girls rolled to the ground but Tsuyu sat up. 

"The winner is Tsuyu Uchiha!" Tsuyu ran to the stands as fast as she could with a smile on her face.

"You did it!" Mai cheered throwing her arms in the air.

"Yeah... where's Sasu kun?" Amia pointed to the field and shook her head.

**Winner Sasuke Uchiha**

"Kei?" Mai looked at her sister with fear as her name was pulled as well as a sound shinobi's name.

**MAI MIZU vs KUKIKO SAWAYAKA**

"Good luck sis!" Rei and Kei shouted as the match began.

"Mizu Doragon, Kaji Tonbo!" Mai shouted as a water dragon and a fire dragonfly swayed into the enemy crushing him in a eclipse of elements made from the fire and water. 

"Stop guys!" Mai said watching the two creatures return to her as Kukiko fell.

"The winner is Mai Mizu." Mai walked to the stand watch for the next match.

**Winner Shino Aburame**

Kei shook her head as the next match was won by Kankuro and flinched at his voice.

"Oh god." Ringoki said as her twin walked down to the field.

**No winner both lose**

Tsuyu watch as Temari chopped Ten ten and felt sick.

**KEI MIZU vs MAIKU UMI**

"Alright, lets see your power." Kei said rolling her eyes as she charged at her enemy chakra strings latch onto his arms.

"Shi Karui." Kei whispered as she heard his arms snap.

"Well the winner is Kei Mizu." Kei jumped to the stands looking at her older sister.

"Rei go get them." Rei smiled and jumped down, her short hair spiking up.

"Begin." Rei looked at her opponent and felt a crack on her side.

"Rei!" Amia shouted as her friend fell to the ground.

"Sokonau... Kaji... Shi!" Rei jumped up into the air with kunai between her fingers her jacket unzipped showing her fishnet and black shirts. Rei closed her eyes and opened them as she throw the kunai. Rei spun to the ground, as her feet touch the ground her feet where in a bowing pose.

"The winner is Rei Mizu." 

**Winner Shikamaru Nara**

"Go Shika!" Ino Screamed.

**Winner Naruto Uzumaki**

"Oni chan!" Amia shouted jumping in the air.

**Winner Neji Hyuga**

"Go Neji!" Lee shouted as his teeth shined

**Winner Gaara**

Tsuyu looked at Gaara in fear as his eyes met hers.

**Winner Dous Kinuta**

Kei flinched as Dous looked at her sisters.

**Winner Amia Uzumaki**

"GO AIMA!" Naruto shouted smiling at his sister.

**Winner Ringoki Haruno**

"Go Rin chan!" Tsuyu shouted as Ringoki ran up to the stands smiling.

All the winners of the rounds were now in the front as they got the numbers but Sasuke, who was took to the emergency hospital.

"Draw a number." Tsuyu looked at the hat, closed her eyes and drew a number one.

"Alright the number two will be for Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto looked at Tsuyu to see her eyes spark red.

"The last exam will be in one month." Tsuyu walked with Shino as they walked to the hospital.

"Are you afraid?" Shino asked Tsuyu, who was looking at her brother strapped down on a bed, his eyes covered.

"Yes..." Tsuyu said walking out of the room.

"Do you want to see Hinata?" Shino asked again looking straight as they walked into Hinata and Kiba's room.

"Hey Hina chan." Tsuyu said to her unconscious friend.

"I won, and in a month I'll be fighting my brother." Tsuyu said to heard Akamaru bark. Tsuyu pulled the drapes away to see Kiba looking out the window.

"Kiba?" Shino looked at his teammate and nudged to the Uchiha.

"Hey." Kiba said quietly smiling.

"I never heard you when you're quiet, I think it's to...normal." Tsuyu giggled laying her head next to his hip.

"I hate being quite, but Hinata's asleep." Kiba said patting her head as she listened to him.

_"If you don't get up I'll kill everyone in the room." _Sanbi threaten. Tsuyu felt her soul being sucked into the cage. She sat up gripping her head in pain.

"Tsuyu what's wrong?" Tsuyu looked at Kiba as Sanbi took control of her arms, Tsuyu was on Kiba as her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Do something." She whispered.

"What?" Kiba asked holding her arms.

"Stop me, I can't control my body." Kiba grabbed the back of her head and pulled it to him.

_"Damn him kill him!"_ Sanbi screamed but it never acted out. 

"So close to, ya know." Kiba said looking at Tsuyu smiling.

"Um? yeah really close." She replied smiling back.

"So, you won?" Kiba asked leaning to her.

"Yep!" Tsuyu answered smiling at him as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good, I'm happy for you." Kiba said kissing her cheek. Tsuyu gasped and put her hand on her cheek.

"How dare you! Apologize accepted." She said smiling down at him.

"So one month." Kida said patting her head as it fell next to his.

"Yeah, a month." Tsuyu said pulling her free hand to her face. Kiba watched as her eyes closed and pulled the sheet on her.

"Kiba?" Hinata's small voice came into the room, filling it with bell like sound.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba said petting Akamaru's head laughing. Hinata looked down and saw Tsuyu's hair.

"I'm happy for you Kiba kun." Hinata said smiling at him.

**With Ringoki**

"Where's Amia! She should have been here but now." Ringoki told herself walking away from Naruto and Amia's house. Ringoki walked to the park to see Neji Hyuga sitting there.

"Neji, what are you doing out at this hour?" Ringoki asked kneeling down to see his face.

"I could ask you the same Saku-Ringoki." Neji replied correcting his mistake. Ringoki stood up and giggled.

"Yep, Ringoki Haruno, Mission? To cheer up the Hyuga in any way I see fit!" Ringoki said sitting next to the Hyuga.

"So, why are you here?" She asked looking at him, Neji turned to her with a flash of amazement.

"To ask some one something." Neji answered looking back at her.

"Well, I was wondering after the finals, would you help me with so things?" Ringoki asked, her face growing more red at her worlds. 

"The things are?" Neji asked brow raised.

"It's shameful to say but I could use some training." She said giggling. Neji looked at the Haruno questionably as she leaned closer to him.

"Please, Hyuga san?" Ringoki asked knowing she only had twenty nine days. 

"Fine, I pick you up at seven shape." Neji said standing up.

"Thank you." Ringoki said as she watched him walk away.

_"HE'S HOT!"_ Inner Ringoki cheered. Ringoki agreed with her inner as she herself walked home.

**With Mai**

"So, out of all the people you like who do you really like?" Amia asked her friend. Mai tapped her head with her fingers.

"I, like Choji and that puppet guy." Mai answered looking at the cherry tree. The truth was she really liked the puppet master without talking to him.

"Hey, did you know Kiba likes Tsuyu?" Mai asked her friend. Amia let the words sink in.

"Like love like or sibling like!" Amia shouted jolting up. Mai nodded.

"Tsuyu told me she told Hinata that she like Shika, but she said she lied. Now she's drooling over dog boy." Mai added as she puffed away.

**With Tsuyu**

Tsuyu shifted in her sleep, turning to the right going to the warmth next to her.

"Tsuyu, wake up." Tsuyu curled closer to the warmth.

"Aright you asked for it." A wet feeling hit her face. Tsuyu's eyes shot open as her body jolted upward.

"Yuck, Akamaru no licking." Tsuyu wiggled her finger in front of the dog, who looked appalled.

"Akamaru didn't lick you." Kiba said scratching his head, Tsuyu looked at his smile and blushed. Tsuyu looked outside and jumped out of the bed.

"I'll take Akamaru out, I need to see if Kaji needs a walk too." Tsuyu said her back to him.

"Sasuke doesn't want you to live with him at the compound, does he?" Kiba asked looking at her left shoulder as she gripped it. 

"...no..." Tsuyu said as she opened the window leaping out of it as Kiba opened his mouth with Akamaru leaping after her.

**Outside**

Tsuyu ran to her home, hearing Sanbi yell in her head as she went, Akamaru behind her on her tail. Opening the door Tsuyu held Akamaru in her arms as she ran through the house.

"Kaji!" Tsuyu shouted running to her room as she opened it she heard footsteps.

"Shit!" She whispered going into her old room, closing the door behind her.

"Akamaru get your leashes!" She whispered as the door opened. Both Akamaru and Tsuyu went to a corner next to the door.

"Get in mut." Sasuke's voice was heard as Kaji was thrown into the room. Tsuyu looked at her puppy and looked at Akamaru, who was pissed. When the door finally shut Tsuyu fell to the floor letting out a sob as Kaji's blood touched her. 

"Ruff. (Akamaru)" Tsuyu lifted her head, her tears hitting Kaji. Akamaru growled telling Tsuyu to grab her dog and run.

"Come on Akamaru!" Tsuyu shouted as Kaji's blood spilled on her white shirt as she ran. Turning a sharpe corner Tsuyu tripped on her feet as she saw the Hospital.

"Akamaru, Kiba's in room is 120!" She yelled as the nin dog jumped to his partner's room. Tsuyu ran and jumped onto a high branch to see Lee talking to Ringoki, Tsuyu jumped into the room and ran out.

"Tsu chan? Wha-?" Ringoki looked down to see blood next to her.

"Lee I'll be back, I think Tsuyu's hurt." Lee nodded and watched her leave the room.

**Amia's pov**

I walked into Lee's room with his flowers Kei, Rei, Mai and I got for him. 

"Tsuyu!" I turned to see Ringoki running at her usual Pace, fast passed me.

"Ok." I whispered as I walked to Lee's room

**With Tsuyu**

Tsuyu struggled against the hands holding her as she was force to watch the doctors cut open HER BEST FRIEND.

"Stop it!" She screamed as she saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Ringoki enter the room.

"Hey some help would be nice!" Kiba said as Tsuyu's body was surrounded by white chakra.

"Tsuyu, control it!" Ringoki shouted as pressure hit her into Shikamaru.

"Rin chan!" Naruto shouted as he saw that Shikamaru was holding her as he stumbled up. Neji looked at the nine year old and walked to her.

"Hyuga san, no!" He stopped in his tracks and looked back at Ringoki as she stumbled out of Shikamaru's hold.

"I've seen her like this, I don't think she needs our help." She said as she fell into the wall. Ringoki felt a pain on her shoulder and saw a kunai in bedded in her shoulder.

"SHUT UP!" The nine year old said her voice in a scream that knocked Neji and Naruto into Ringoki. Closing her eyes Tsuyu turned into Kiba as he stood there frozen. Slowly he looked at the four that where knocked around to find Naruto and Shikamaru leaning against the wall and Neji and Ringoki, well Neji was holding the now bleeding Haruno in his arms as her hair covered her face.

"Tsu chan, is it him again?" Naruto asked her as her body ripped away from them, she nodded and opened her mouth.

"I went to pick up Kaji, cause Sasuke oni chan doesn't like dogs. So me and Akamaru went. When we got there He throw her into my room, her BODY was bleeding!" Tsuyu said breaking into sobs as she fell her hair fell in front of her face. Naruto's eyes widen as everyone's eyes did. Naruto walked to her and fell next to her wrapping his arms around her as she cried for her mother her brothers her father and for Kaji.

**Twenty eight days later**

Tsuyu walked to the finals in Neji's outfit but was Blue and cream colors, her right eye was damaged from training with the Triplets as well as both her legs and arms, all her injuries were bandaged.

"You ready?" Shino asked as he played with her hair at the bottom of her waist. She nodded and looked a Neji and walked to him.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your home all this time." She said bowing, her hair tied like Itachi use to high and many hair ties on it.

"Alright, will Sasuke Uchiha and Tsuyu Uchiha step forward." The prospector said. Tsuyu saw her brother jump from the stands.

"Tsuyu san, good luck." Neji said.

"Tsu chan, Kick his ASS!" The Uzumaki twins cheered as Tsuyu flipped over the railing. As the Uchihas stepped to the middle of the stadium.

"Begin." Sasuke ran to his sister as she took the Hyuga pose. As he swung his first hit Tsuyu swayed as if dancing, her body following her mind.

"Katon,Karyuu Endan!" Sasuke shouted letting fire come at Tsuyu.

Suiton, Suijinheki!" Tsuyu shouted doing her graceful dance like steps as water came out of her body and around her. The stands were now quiet as well as the Hokage, who was shocked that a nine year old could learn a hard jutsu at that age. As the water fell Tsuyu was dancing.

"Dansu Mizu Genso!" Tsuyu now had wings on her back as more of herself danced around him.

"GO BABY!" Kiba cheered not noticing his out burst and kept cheering for her.

"GO TSU CHAN" All her friends even Neji cheered for her as Sasuke looked at each girl.

"Neji sama you didn't?" Ringoki asked smiling as he turned to her, her face deep red.

"Yes." Neji answered pulling her to the rail next to him.

_"JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!"_ Ringoki's inner screamed as Tsuyu's voice came in a cry. Looking down Tsuyu was grabbing her eyes.

"Kei." Rei and Mai said as all three of their eyes turned clear blue.

"Her clan ability is being blocked by white chakra, which is odd." The triples said together as Sasuke jumped onto the wall.

"Chdoiri!" Sasuke shouted as a blue light filled his hand. Sasuke ran as fast as he could charging at the other Uchiha.

"Suiton, Suishouha!" Water clashed into both of them flouting to the stands were both Uchihas hair draping their sharingans.

"I'm out of chakra." Tsuyu rasped as she go an idea. Standing on the water she put her hands together concentrating as Sanbi's gate opened letting a flood of white energy at her.

"Shit!" Amia said as the water got close to her.

"Tsukuyomi!" Both Sasuke and Tsuyu fell into the water as Tsuyu's illusion trapped Sasuke on a cross on the ground.

"What the hell." Sasuke shouted as a five year old Tsuyu sat on his chest.

"Oni chan." She said as she in bedded a knife into his shoulder. Looking at his little sister he saw her go back into her normal age.

"You, jerk, now deal with PAIN!" Her voice turned into a screech mix with a growl as she continuously stabbed him everywhere. It seemed like hours before Sasuke woke up on the ground to see his sister in a water cocoon in front of him looking at him.

"You bitch." Tsuyu lifted her hands to him as water followed her hand movement, crashing into him, knocking him to the ground. Unconscious.

"The winner is Tsuyu Uchiha." Tsuyu walked away from the brother, she never wanted.

* * *

Ok there it was and I'd like to say... I never typed and wrote a long page before in my life! 


	4. Extra: RinAmiKeReMaTsu Show!

Ringoki:"Konnichiwa!" 

Tsuyu:"Hey!"

Triplets:"Hello." 

Amia:"Ohayo!"

Tsuyu:"WELCOME TO...uh what was it again Kiba kun?"

"Tsuyu, you forgot."

Tsuyu: (nod,nod)

Amia: I got it Grabs mike** WELCOME TO THE 'JAPANESE TRANSLATION CHAPTER AND PAGE WERE YOU READ AND WE TELL YOU OUR JUTSU! BeLiEvE It!**

Ringoki: Amia shi is 'Sweet Death

Tsuyu: The one Ando used on me is green death ( a haze of green smoke that kills you if you breath)

Rei: Kaji, Mizu Kumo is Fire, Water Spider.

Kei: Amia Kumo Bara is Sweet Spider Rose, it sends millions of female insects on the master's enemy.

Mai: Mizu Doragon, Kaji Tonbo is Water Dragon, Fire DragonFly.

Kei: Shi Karui is death's light which kills the souls nerve to attack a clan jutsu of the Mizu clan.

Amia: Sokonau Kaji Shi is Deface Fire Death, a jutsu Rei made up to defend herself.

Tsuyu: Dansu Mizu Genso is Dancing Water Illusion, Neji sama helped me create when I stayed at Hyuga compound.

Amia:**THE JUTSU IS NOW DONE, SO WE'LL DO A NEWS PART OF THIS CHAPTER!**

Mai and Amia: (Changes backdrop) Ok, lets get started... Miss Uchiha, how do you feel about mad words?

Tsuyu: Well, coming out of my mouth I hate it, but that's all I heard after the clan was killed. And with Sanbi in me, its not easy.

Amia: So. If you had to pick between Shino and Kiba, which would you pick?

Tsuyu: If it was for a brother Shino and as a friend Kiba.

Mai: REALLY?

Tsuyu:Uh...um...Yeah totally.

Amia: (Pulls out lie detector Here.)

Mai: I'll ask again, do you like Kiba Inuzuka?"

Tsuyu:...Um...No

**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!**

Amia: She is SO lieing!

Mai: Oh my! 

Tsuyu: No!

Amia: (Shows Kiba kissing her) Prof Bitch!

Rei: Guys, Time for a new topic, stop irritating her, Troublesome girls...

Kei: You're a girl too.

Rei: I know but I'm troublesome like them.

Ringoki:** INFORMATION ON US GIRLS WILL BE SHOWN RIGHT NOW!**

Amia: As you know I'm an oc of Ringoki and she made me be Naruto as a female instead of male.

Rei: I'm like the Uchiha and theHyuga clans, well I'm inthe Mizu clan. The person I'm more like would be between Neji and...I guess Shino.

Kei: I'm more Kakashi, but not a perv.

Mai: I guess I'm like Kiba and Ino (Not like a bitch that Ino is)

Ringoki: I'm more like Sakura, but I don't drool over Uchihas, and I don't need people saving me.

Mai: Hey, you're too busy drooling over Hyugas!

Kei, Rei and Amia: (Laughs loudly)

Tsuyu: I guess more like Hinata chan, Ten ten, Itachi oni sama, Sakura san and... Gaara.

Rei: No way, Gaara? Your joking right, you're nice he's not.

Tsuyu: So.

Ringoki: Uh guys, this is the end of the RinAmiKeReMaTsu show. So what do we saw.

All: Thank you for reading!

Kaji: Oh, and please review. 


	5. Uzumaki attack and Ringoki's Secret

Tsuyu: Hey, you finished.

Rin: Yep I did, Amia will you please do the disclamer.

Amia: Rin doesn't own Naruto, if she did All her Oc's would be in it and I'd be able to Really Kick Ass (R.K.A) She doesown us though and she will put our profiles on her's soon!

Tsuyu: Please Review, I'll do better at kicking Sasuke's butt if you do.

* * *

"Oh. My. GOD!!" Amia shouted as Tsuyu walked up the steps.

"You did it!" Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah, but they won't let me pass." Tsuyu said walking to the rail.

"WHY!?" The Uzumaki twins shouted, both faces steaming. Tsuyu turned to them and pointed at herself.

"I AM NINE! THEY LET ME GET THIS FAR **BECAUSE**I'M A UCHIHA!" Tsuyu shouted at them, sick of their questions turning to them, her eyes still held her blood trait, her figure changed after the fight. She looked like their age.

"They still passed my brother, even though he lost the god damn match!" Tsuyu shouted as she turned back to the fight. Mai and Kankuro.

"Oh no..." Amia said shacking her head at the two below.

"Oh no what?" Ringoki asked curious.

"Mai, LIKES him." Kei and Rei looked at each other.

"MAI! YOU BETTER KICK THE SAND BOY'S ASS!" Both girls shouted as their sister fought the sand shinobi.

**With Mai**

"Ya know I think you should run." Mai said smiling sweetly at him. Kankuro laughed.

"Why?" He asked as she appeared behind him.

"Why this, Shakuho no Kokkyo Mizu Megami!" Mai's whole body was in a crystal as she formed her jutsu.

"What the hell." Kankuro said as a pain hit him on the side. Looking down there was a ice staff. Mai was released by the crystals and looked different. Her hair was now light blue and she was surrounded by water animals, all made of water.

"Mizu no Dobutsu!" All the animals charged at him.

"Shit."

**with Ringoki**

"Rin chan?" Ringoki looked at her friends next to her to see their faces worried. Slowly Ringoki looked down, her stomach was bleeding.

"Excuse me." She said running away from the stadium.

"Neji, your match isn't until late, can you go get her." Rei said patting his shoulder. He nodded and ran after her.

**With Ringoki, Again**

Ringoki slid to the floor holding her sides as she felt a pain in her body never in her life has she felt so much pain.

"Shit, this hurts." She cried as footsteps were heard around the conor. Ringoki's eyes widened at this sound, stumbling up she ran not knowing her blood was leaving a trail to her.

**With Mai**

"Hell Yeah! I'm gonna win!" Mai squeaked as she sat on a water dragon. Her purple hair flowing around her face, her eyes turning bright yellow.

"Mizu buta no Suna!" Kankuro's eyes widened as a water boar charged at him, its body mixed between water and sand.

"How the hell-?" Was all he could say as the boar hit his rip cage.

"Yeah! Right in the ribs!" Mai cheered jumping off the dragon, her eyes now sky blue with white spike-like designs in her eyes.

"Lets have fun." Mai hissed as she pulled a kunai to herself.

"I don't need this." Mai laughed as she turned the knife to her hair and forcefully yanked it.

"Mai!" Amia shouted horrified, Mai had cut her self esteem (She's actually shy, so she tried a new look to fix it... But her hair was the fixer upper.) Mai's purple hair was now like Lee's in the back and like Neji's hair put together.

"Let the fun." Smiling Mai throw Kunai at Kankuro, keeping him a long distance from her.

"Happa Umi Shototsu!" Both water and leaves slammed Kankuro into the wall surrendering him unconscious.

"I quite." Mai said as she jumped onto the railing.

"Um...The winner is Kankuro." Mai looked down at the floor as her sisters stood in front of her.

"You didn't even let him attack." Kei said smirking looking at her younger sister.

"You look more pretty like this." Rei said hugging Mai, running a hand through the younger Mizu's hair.

"You're not mad at me?" Mai asked her sisters in aw.

"No" Kei and Rei said was a blast hit all of then in the back.

"Shit." Rei hissed as she flow into the railing.

"Fuck." Kei whispered as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Way does Shit like this happen to us!" Amia and Naruto shouted as they stood up, Naruto holding his younger sister protectively.

"I have no clue, but I HATE it!" Mai shouted fixing her shirt, her hair spiked every were.

"Oh my good, where is Tsuyu?!" Amia shouted shocked she let the Uchiha disappear.

**With Tsuyu**

"Kiba, Kiba are you ok? you swaying." Tsuyu asked as Kiba fell on her.

_"There's a jutsu active, release it."_ Sanbi comanded and she did as she was told.

"Kaji, come here girl!" Tsuyu shouted into the air but nothing came.

"Damn, she's still at the doctor's. Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Tsuyu whispered as her body changed into Sasuke's but there was a difference, her hair and eyes was a lighter

shade of black it looked black and blue, and her hair was still long.

"Alright, now lets get going." And with that Tsuyu ran into the middle of the arena.

"Tsuyu!" Feeling a force pushing her Tsuyu crashed to the ground next to her.

"Mai chan." Tsuyu said looking at her friend as she pulled a snake off her arm.

"Go help Naruto and Amia find Sasuke!" Was all Mai said before another snake charged at her. Tsuyu eyes widend at how different Mai acted but jumped into the trees to find her brother

**With Kei**

"Shino, go help Naruto." Kei shouted behind her, her feet being pushed back by a force.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Shino asked looking at the Mizu through his shades.

"Yes now GO!" Kei snapped as she throw the puppet to her right. turning behind her all she saw was forest.

_"At least he's safe."_Was all Kei thought before she was smashed into the ground.

"You're slower then your sisters." Kankuro laughed looking at gasping Kei.

"Oh really? Mizudansu: Dansu no Yuki Kami!" Kei's body started swiftly as snow formed around the steps she was taking.

"Ha, what's that going to do?!" Kankuro asked watching Kei flip. Kei smirked at his question and pointed at him.

"Mato ni kokei...Hassha suru!" The snow around her fired itself at it's target, turning into ice as it hit him. Kankuro fell to the ground with a thud.

_"I haven use this since some boys tried to rape Mai."_

**Flash back**

_**"Leave me alone!" A five year old Mai whispered as three boys cornered her. Mai yelped as she felt a cold hand hit her across the face.**_

_**"Hey boys!" Kei said throwing her basketball at the boy in the middles head. The three turned to see a Kei, her green hair in her face as Mai called her.**_

_**"Hey, we were just joking around with Mai Keilan, see." One patted Mai on the head. Kei growled at her full name and punched him in his nose.**_

_**"No one EVER hurts my sister as long as I'm still breathing! Mizudausu: Dausu no Yuki Kami!" Not even dancing Kei pointed at one after the other until all three were on the ground.**_

_**"Maia, let's go home." Kei said lifting her hand to her sister.**_

**End of Flash back**

"Kankuro you'll be left for the dogs." Kei said spitting next to him and fell onto the ground next to him, her hair on his chest as her eyes slowly closed. Thinking the only words she could think out.

_"Shino, please find Reian."_ Slowly she saw a boy with her hair running to her.

"Shinn." A single tear fell.

**With Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Amia**

"Sasuke watch out!" Amia shouted pushing him out of the way as sand charged at him. Amia tried to dodge it, but it was too late. The sand slammed her into Sakura and then sent both into a tree.

"AMIA!!SAKURA!!" Naruto shouted as he saw them being crushed. Amia's eyes fluttered opened and turned to her twin.

"O...ni...chan." Amia gasped coughing up blood as said this tears falling rapedly, her body glowing red like her brother's did.

**Flash back**

_"Naru, red chakra all around you?" Amia asked as they sat under the moon with Tsuyu sleeping, her head on Naruto's lap._

_"Hey, when I told you about the mission with that Haku guy in it, I thought Sasuke was dead and I felt like I had another being inside me. Also when Mizuki said we had the nine tail fox in us." Naruto said as his little sister put her head on his shoulder._

_"I felt that way when Tsuyu came to our apartment when she just turned nine covered in blood, crying." Amia said, her ocean blue orbs glowing softly at her older brother. _

_"Hey! A shooting star!" Naruto shouted closing his eyes making a wish. Amia did the same, a image of a boy with blond hair like her brother with jade eyes came to her mind. The boy looked at her and smiled like her brother._

_"Imo chan?" Naruto asked his sister as he saw tears fall from her eyes._

_"What did you wish for Imo chan?" Naruto asked her._

_"I wish I had the son that's in my head." Amia said sweety, leaning into Naruto, kissing him on his cheek._

_"I love you Oni chan." Amia said falling asleep on his shoulder. Naruto looked at his sister and smiled._

_"I love you too Imo chan, Belive It!" He whispered as he looked into the stars._

_**End Of Flash Back**_

"Imo chan!!" Amia gasped as she felt a force of friction pull for in front of her. Amia fell to a branch as she fully woke up.

"Gaara. You're mine." Naruto and Amia said, both set of blue eyes on the sand nin filled with anger and hatered.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Both Uzumaki shouted as their copies formed around them.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto and his twin said, Naruto summoned Gamabunta as Amia summoned a toad a little smaller then her twin's summon.

"Mizuma, charge!" Amia shouted as her toad charged at Gaara, who was now latched onto his sand image of the one tail. Mizuma crashed into a tree as Shukaku slammed her into the ground.

"Imo chan!" Naruto shouted as Gamabunta caught her and set her next to her brother.

"Ready, Imo chan?" Naruto asked his sister who nodded.

"It's time to end this!" The Uzumaki twins shouted in unision as they jumped to Gaara, both glowing red as they went.

"Wake up!" Naruto shouted.

"Waky waky!" Amia shouted as they both headbutted Gaara, blood falling on Naruto's left side of his face and on Amia's right. Gaara's eyes snapped open as he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Oni chan!" Amia screamed as she was blown the opposit direction from her brother and Gaara.

"Imo chan!!" Naruto shouted as he saw tears flout from her eyes as she reached for him. Naruto out stretched his hand to her and reatched.

_"Oni chan, if we were falling would you save me, or let me fall alone?" _Amia's voice lingered in his mind as Gaara grabed his sister, Gaara yanked her down as his sand followed him. Amia looked at her brother and smiled weaky.

"Oni chan, I love you." Pulling her hand back Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what his sister was doing, she was trying to save Gaara. Naruto smiled and grabed Gaara's arm and reached for his twin.

"Amia, listen to your Oni chan and grab my arm." Naruto said as Amia looked at him. Amia reached for his hand and got another.

"Gaara?" Naruto looked at the shinobi questionly as he pulled Amia to them. Amia nuzzled her head into her brother's neck and cried as they fell.

"Naruto, Amia, Gaara!" Tsuyu's voice shouted as water caught them. Naruto looked to his right to see Temari and Tsuyu on a wave of water.

"Tsuyu, just in time." Naruto whispered as his eyes closed.

"Oni chan!" Amia shouted as the water pulled them to Tsuyu. Temari took Gaara to find Kankuro.

"Are you ok Amia chan?" Tsuyu said running her small hand through Amia's blue bangs.

"Yes." Amia said smiling.

**Flash back**

_"So they said that the mark on your tummy is a seal like the one on my hip." Amia comfirmed. Naruto nodded and kissed her cheek._

_"You better BELIVE IT!" He cheered jumping up and down._

_"Oni chan go to sleep." Amia said closing her eyes._

**End of Flash back**

Amia opened her eyes to see her brother's head on her stumuch and his hand on her's.

"You're up." Rei's voice came from the door.

"Yes." Amia crocked, her voice was scratchy from sleep.

"Ringoki had a miscarriage." Rei said casually. Amia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"RINGOKI HAD A WHAT??" Amia screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't know Ringoki was pregnant. Ringoki was kicked out of her house but Amia never knew where Ringoki moved to. Amia just stared into Rei's eyes in shock, wondering how could something that was to be born and draw it's first breath die from nothing.

* * *

Yahoo, I'm done Finally! I hope it's not confusing and that you like it!


	6. Tsuyu's first kiss & Find Sasuke part 1

**Yahoo, I'm done with this chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"It's been a month since the attack on Kohana and everything seems off." Tsuyu said to Kaji as she walked her. Tsuyu was right, the way the days went by as a blur was off. Sasuke acted more curl to her each day, and her friends acted coldly to her. Tsuyu had not only helped, but she understood why they were acting like this, The Third was died no one could stop the pain they as the people felt. Even Tsuyu felt like it could have gone better. Kaji barked at the sight of Akamaru as he ran to her, looking happy as ever.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he ran to his partner panting. Tsuyu smiled and held a bottled water to his face, Kiba took the water and smiled as he drank it.

"So...How's living with your brother? I heard you had a bruse on your cheek, and I see you still have it. Nice cover up." Kiba said sarcastically as he poked softly on her bandage on her left cheek.

"Yeah, he got me good." Tsuyu said smiling at her friend as he looked at the two dogs played.

"Hey Kiba." Tsuyu said smiling, turning her body to him. Kiba looked her way but didn't say a word, not knowing if he was to answer her or not.

"Kiba." Tsuyu tried agian stepping back smiling at him. Kiba looked at her from the cornor of his eye.

"Yes?" He asked eyeing her as she lifted her right hand to him. Looking at the smaller Uchiha, Kiba watched as her eyes turned white and pale blue. Kaji stopped barking and growled at her partner, her eyes pointed, tail no longer swaying.

"Tsuyu?" Kida called to the girl as she swong her hand on his head. Looking at her Kiba could see her smile.

"Tag, you're it!" Tsuyu giggled and ran behind her, into the trees. Kiba watched her in shock. Seconds later he snapped out of his trance.

"Akamaru, take Kaji to our house ok." Akamaru nodded and lead Kaji to his home as Kiba ran after Tsuyu. Tsuyu Ran through the forest that lead to the old playgrounds. Running as fast as she could, Tsuyu took a sharp turn to the right, laughing as she heard Kiba growl in frustration.

_"Guppy,do think I'd want to have fun too?"_Sanbi asked as Tsuyu fell to the ground exhausted. Tsuyu opened her hand and felt something warm touch it. Turning to her side Tsuyu saw Kiba holding her hand with his sweaty one. Scooting to him, Tsuyu grabbed his hood and pulled it back. His face looked more better like this. Tsuyu would always tell him that, but he'd always think she was lieing. Closing her eyes Tsuyu sighed as she turned to the sky, looking at the stars shine back at her.

"Did I really make you chase me that long?" She asked as Kiba pulled her to his chest, putting his head on her's.

"Yes." Tsuyu looked away as she was told this, not only was she stupid enough to not turn back, she also wanted to stay there. Kiba looked at the sky as rain drops fell. Lifting both of them up Kiba ran under a tree and sat there with the little Uchiha between his legs.

"Tsuyu." Kiba said looking down at the kunochi as she looked up, her bangs in her eyes as she smiled.

"Yeah?" She replied as Kiba turned her body to him, making her look at him. Tsuyu still looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Kiba put a hand under her chin and lifted her head up looking at her face, Her eyes were black as cole but was still life like.

"Do you like being friends?" Tsuyu flinched at his question. How was she to answer? Looking at him in the eye Tsuyu smiled.

"I want to be what ever you want me to be," She stated simply, her smile never leaving her. Kiba cupped her face between his hands Kiba smiled, showing her his canine teeth before pulling her to him.

_"Go Guppy! In for the kiss!"_Sanbi cheered as he watched from his cage as Kiba's lips softly touched her's. Sanbi still cheering didn't see what was happening as Kiba pulled her closer to him.

_**'Sanbi, stop cheering! Kissing here!" **_Tsuyu scolded the kame causing him to run to the end of the cage snickering. Pulling away from the kiss Kiba licked his lips and sighed.

"What's the sigh for?" Tsuyu asked looking up at him. Kiba laughed and looked down at Tsuyu, kissing her forehead.

"You smell like vanilla and roses." Kiba aswered grabbing the back of her head, pulling her in for one more kiss.

**Months Later**

Naruto looked at his sister in the hospital bed sleeping and didn't have the heart to tell her about Sasuke, Amia had been there for him with the curse mark on his neck even if she was sick...which is why she's here. Naruto leaned against her head and kissed it lightly.

"Stay in bed Imo chan." Naruto said to his little sister as he walked out the door.

**Time skip Outside the Akimichi compound five minutes later **

Shikamaru and Naruto ate the bag of chips until Shikamaru held the last chip. Two shadows reaching for it.

"I never let people have the last chip!" Choji shouted as Akamaru looked pitifully at Choji, who had ate the chip. Looking at the dog nin they figured that his partner would be close by.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted jumping off the roof onto the floor with a smirk.

"Kiba, Choji. We need you on a mission." Shikamaru said as he stood slowly. Both Shinobi nodded as the went to pay Rock Lee a vist.

"So Shikamaru, after Bushy Brows, whose next?" Naruto asked running to see Neji talking to Lee.

"Out of our team it's Neji, but the Hokage wants Tsuyu, Amia, Ringoki and the Mizu sisters form another team. I don't know when they'll be comming or when they'll be formed." Shikamaru answered before Neji and Lee looked at them.

**Hospital**

Amia opened her eyes to see a puppy on her chest ready to lick her. Amia sat up and held Kaji close to her, hoping something would get her out of here.

"Amia Uzumaki!" The door slamed open an Tsuyu and Mai were standing at the door. Amia smiled as she saw Rei and Kei walk in as well. Looking around her Amia looked verry confused. Where was the quiet Haruno named Ringoki and what was she doing that Amia wanted to do?

"Amia we're all going on a mission." Rei said as she lookd at her reflection. Rei's appearance had changed a little, her hair was to the middle of her neck and she now tied her head bands on her forehead. Amia looked sad that her friends were leaving her but she smiled.

"Have fun." Amia said, causing Tsuyu to laugh.

"you're coming too." Tsuyu laughed and Amia was out of her bed in a flash.

**Outside the gates**

Ringoki stood at the gates waiting for the others, unlike them Ringoki hated going there to visit. Looking at the sky as a bird flew by Ringoki felt some one wrap their arms around her.

"Well Hyuga I told you to try it!" Naruto shouted smirking at Ringoki, who by now was crying.

"Hey! Pineapple!" Mai shouted as she jumped onto grass, next to her was her older siblings. Mai looked at everyone and smiled. Behind the boys was Amia and Tsuyu, both girls pushed two guys each.

"Hi!/Yahoo!" Amia and Tsuyu shouted together laughing as Kei handed them something. Kei looked at the boys with a seriuos look on her face.

"Use that if you need back up. I need to stay here until then." Kei said before she left. Rei looked at her team and nodded at each of them, as if they knew their plan. Tsuyu looked as the boys build their plan and went over to them.

"Does everyone got that." Shikamaru finished, Tsuyu looked over Kiba's shoulder to see carefully how they would go. Not noticing Kiba leaned into her and kissed her cheek,Tsuyu turned to her team.

"They have same plan we do." Tsuyu said getting the boys full attention, looking at Tsuyu Naruto saw a shadow of a turtle with three long tails that almost touched them. The girls nodded and Tsuyu pulled out a whistle shaped like a water drop. She blew into it and in came Kaji.

"Ready to go?!" Amia shouted looking happy as ever. Shikamaru nodded and they got into their lines. Tsuyu and Kiba in the front with their dogs then Amia and Naruto, Rei and Shikamaru, Mai and Choji and last Ringoki and Neji. It seemed like they were getting nowhere as they jumped through the trees. Tsuyu looked to her right and stopped her line stood behind her as well as the other line.

"What is it Tsu chan?" Amia asked as Tsuyu closed her eyes and turned to her right completly. Opening her eyes Tsuyu's sharingan had three commas instead of one. Looking as hard as she could, Tsuyu saw Sasuke and four other people.

"Sasuke!" Tsuyu shouted and ran towards her brother's location, holding her left eye as she went. Amia looked at Mai and nodded, Mai held a cherry pop and waved it around.

"Cherry,cherry, cherry!" Mai cheered and a blur grabbed the Ice cream. Tsuyu was sitting at Kiba's feet as she sucked on her snack. Naruto looked at the young kame and smiled at her.

"We need to keep moving, Tsuyu, get up and act your age." Shikamaru said, Tsuyu snapped back to reality and hissed at the spiky headed shinobi.

"**I can do what I want to dammit!**" Sanbi and Tsuyu snapped, both voices combined into one. Tsuyu throw her snack to the ground and started running to where her brother was leaving the others in shock.

_'Why did you yell at him?!' _Tsuyu asked as she looked behind her and saw the rest of the team slowing down. Sanbi never replied but Tsuyu stood ten trees ahead of the others. Opening her mouth Tsuyu felt water leave out of her body and went to the others and back to her.

"At least their sleeping." She whisper as a hand touched her shoulder. Tsuyu looked straight ahead of her and smiled.

"Tsuyu, what was with you back there, did he get to you that mad?" Kiba asked turning Tsuyu to him, Tsuyu was facing him as he lifted her chin and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who the hell did this to you?!" Kiba asked looking at her with worry and anger. Tsuyu saw this and told him.

"It was S-."

**Haha! Cliff hanger if you want to find out who did this then you'll have to review please!**


	7. Find Sasuke Part 2

**Hey I just thought I put this on since I'm home by myself for a month so...I had nothing to do! Thak you to the people who reviewed before! **

"It was Sanbi." Tsuyu answered as Kiba looked at the at her left eye.

"Whose 'Sanbi' Tsuyu." Kiba asked, his thumb running over the purple print surrounding her eye lightly. Taking a breath Tsuyu felt tears fall down her cheeks, the tingly sensation causing her to flintch away from Kiba's hand.

"Sanbi no Kame." Tsuyu turned away from him and looked at the up riasing sun." I have the three tailed demon that is sealed with in me." Kiba's hand dropped to his side, his face as red as the red fang marks on his cheeks. Tsuyu knew about an Inuzuka's temper and had seen one but never this close, and to be honest...she deadly feared to see an Inuzuka male's temper.

"Explain fast." Kiba growled through his teeth as Tsuyu started.

**Flash Back**

_A little three year old walked around her home in the middle of the night, her midnight blue hair to her shoulders her Sharingan eyes looking for her parents as tears fell out of them._

_"Daddy! Mommy!" She cried as she sat out the parents room crushing her stuffed dog, Kozu to her chest as she waited for someone to save her from the snake. _

_"Tsuyu, sweetie come in." Her mom called her, Tsuyu ran in and crawled into her mother's warmth. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this? It'll cause you to loose Ichiro to the darkness as well." Tsuyu snapped her eyes opened and saw nothing but the darkness around her. Why am I here? She thought as she heard her twin brother Ichiro scream, a scream that could scare any enemy. Sitting up Tsuyu saw that she was in a cave like room, her midnight blue hair now black, her night gown replaced with a Uchiha jacket and a pair of black shorts._

_"Ichiro?" Tsuyu called as she jumped off the table she was on and to the door. As she opened the door Tsuyu saw her brother being held down and stabbed by clan members. Tsuyu's eyes grew twice their original size._

_"Daddy, make them stop!" Ichiro screamed as a kunais slashed his cheek, chest, legs and arms. Ichiro's screams turned into cries for Tsuyu. Tsuyu shook her head sid to side as she ran into the room. Running in front of her brother Tsuyu felt her skin tare and rip as the wepons cut her._

_"Tsuyu!" Ichiro shouted as she fell to the floor, curled into a ball. Ichiro crawled to his sister and held her, both their faces looked alike, experessions of fear, pain and sorrow._

_"Grab the girl." One said as the twins screamed as they were separated._

_"Ichiro!" Tsuyu shouted, her tiny hands out stretched to her twin, tears falling every where they could._

_"Tsuyu!" Ichiro shouted back as he fought off the men, his three year old body punching anyone who stood in his way. Tsuyu watched as the door close and she was thrown onto the table. Coughing Tsuyu struggled as hard as she could when hands toughed her face._

_"Stop, please!" She coughed as she felt a push that went into her body, as if a different personality was being forced apon her. The last word she heard before her eyes closed were from her brothers mouth._

_"TSUYU!!"_

**End of Flashback**

"What happened when you woke up?" Kiba asked as Shikamaru called their names. Tsuyu looked back at him, and smiled.

"Ichiro and me where in the hospital. I woke up a week later...but...Ichiro hasn't woken up since." Tsuyu whispered as she stood, holding what was left of her pride.

_"Kyuubi is calling you_" Sanbi said as her world went black.

**_In her mind_**

_Tsuyu stood as Naruto and Amia chatted. A fade shadow was walking to her, it's long Midnight blue hair to it's knees like her own._

_"Tsuyu?" A voice of her blood was in the air. _

_"...Ichiro..." Tsuyu ran to her brother but saw a chain on her left leg._

_"Tsuyu." He repeated in his blank state, his eyes black as cole._

_"Ichiro!" Water was holding her down, pulling to reality._

**_Outside_**

"Tsuyu." Shikamaru shouted into the Uchiha's ear, Tsuyu's eyes shout open to the noice that woke her to see Choji and Mai, Neji and Ringoki were gone.

"...Un..." Tsuyu imitated her brother, causing Naruto to hit her upside the head.

**With Neji and Ringoki**

"Take this! Sakura Mizu no Tatsumaki!" Ringoki started to spine, water and cherry blossoms formed around her. Ringoki spun around Neji as the spiders fell to attack, their bodies being sucked into the water.

"...Incredible." Neji said watching as Ringoki pulled out two scrolls.

"Neji! Don't just stand there!" Ringoki shouted, not paying any attention to what was coming to her. A web came at her knocking her into a tree trunk, her scrolls rolling to the battle.

"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou." Crouching low Neji attacked the spiders as they fell.

_"Cha! He's the hot shit!"_Ringoki's inner shouted as they watched Neji. I have an Idea. Ringoki thought, building her chakra into the seal of her scrolls.

"Kai!" The scrolls moved into her open hands. Ringoki now was holding her chakra inside her chest, her mind cloudy and her limbs cold.

"Namida Saku Gisei!" (Tear split Sacrifice) Two large twin blades appered replacing the scrolls. Free from the tree Ringoki ran in the direction of Neji.

_"Let me do it, you still may be with child!"_Her inner affered and reminded. Ringoki nodded as the switched.

"Ringo, Don't get distracted!" Ringoki shouted at her Inner. Ringo nodded as she picked up speed when she saw Neji running, holding his left side.

"NEJI!" Both inner and outer shouted as they saw the Hyuga get hit in his right shoulder. Ringoki felt tears fall down her face, Ringo jumped into the trees, her pink hair falling over her face.

"Sandaa Saaburu!" Ringo's dark voice shouted as she found the Kidoumaru. Lighting forming inside her hand as she ran to him.

"Ringoki Sakura Saku!" Ringoki shouted as Ringo let her free hand be filled with pink and red chakra.

"Take this!" Neji and Ringo shouted as thy both attacked.

**With Choji and Mai**

Mai flipped over Jiroubou, curling and twisting as she dodged his attacks.

_"Where the hell is Choji?"_ Mai thought to herself as she flipped backwards into a tree. Mai looked at a cloud that looked like her parents.

"I won't let him die and I won't make you cry." She told them, her body was surrounded by dark blue chakra, her eyes turning the same color.

"Shibireta Yoshiki: Mizu Kori Bakuhatsu!" (Numb style: Water Ice Blast) Slamming her hand into the ground, Ice and water shot at the sound shinobi causing him to land into the spot Choji needed. Choji punched in in his chest.

"Oh Kami...You're SKINNY!" Mai shouted in shock. When she just got used to his chubby face, he losses it. Choji smiled knowing what she was thinking.

"Oh yeah, what about you? You're wearing your father's clothes when he was my age!" Choji was right, Mai was wearing her dad's clan shirt with their symbol of a water dragon on the back with his black shorts. Mai looked behind Choji and pointed.

"I think he's died." Mai said as Choji fell to the ground with a thud.

"Choji?!" Mai shouted as she realized that they both used to much chakra.

"...Dammit." Mai said as she fell too.

**With Kiba and Tsuyu**

"Wow." Tsuyu said in astonishment as she looked upon Kiba and Akamaru as they turned into a dog with two heads.

_"Summon a dog."_Sanbi said as Tsuyu did what she was asked. Under her feet was a large dog that stood next to Kaji.

"Hi Kaji's papa how are you?...Can you help me?" The dog nodded and Tsuyu jumped on.

"Yobu: Sanbi no Kame!" (Summon: Sanbi of the Turtles) Both the dog and Tsuyu turned into Sanbi.

**"HELL YEAH!"**Tsuyu and Sanbi cheered together, both ready to help. Sanbi charged into the sound twins as Kiba and Akamaru charged the sound twins. as the four came to a slow stop Sanbi disappeared and Tsuyu was holding her head as her world spun arround her.

"Tsuyu." Kiba called to her laughing as he lend against a rock, his jacket off, his face drenched. Tsuyu was no different, her clan jacket tossed to the side, showing her lavender sleeveless shirt, her head protector sticking to her forehead as she walked to Kiba.

"You know, I always wantd to have friends that are like the ones Sasuke has...But I think I do." Tsuyu laughed as she fel against Kiba.

**With ShikaMaru and Rei**

Rei struggled against the spirits Karin summoned as Shikamaru fought her.

_"Shit, I'm useless here._" Rei thought as she was punched in to face, her head protector flying.

"I'll let you and your girlfriend go if you stop interfering." Karin said to Shikamaru. The word that caught both of them off was 'Girlfriend'.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Rei screamed, her face as red as her red shirt. Shikamaru turned to Karin and laughed.

"Thanks for the distraction Rei." Rei nodded as she looked at Karin with a smirk on her face. Karin was stuck.

"No problem Shikamaru!" Rei shouted as she was kicked in stomach. Rei gasped for air as she took that kick, blood falling out her mouth, her eye watering.

"Tell them to let her go." Shikamaru commanded as he looked in horror as Rei was kicked in her right hip, a sickly snap was heard, along with Rei's scream of agony. Karin smirked as she watched Rei struggling to stay conscious.

"Let's put it up a notch." Karin told the spirits. Their claws trying to rip at her clothes, Rei looked at Shikamaru with fear. "Shika...Maru." Rei coughed as she felt the spirits shift. Dark red chakra formed around her as she released her build up chakra, knocking the spirits away.

"Wha?" Shikamaru looked at Rei as her chakra formed dragon wings on her back. The look on her face and the fire in her eyes was the one thing, every citizen in Konoha knew about, both Inuzuka's and Mizu's have it but the Mizu's was much more worse then Inuzuka's. Rei now was under the last stage of her clan's limit.

"**Ryu Shinda Yoru**!!" Rei 's eyes were red with slits as puils. Her face was now healed but held a seal on her forehead of two dragons flying in a circle. Flying into th air Rei charged at Karin, a Hawk screech coming out her throat as she hit her target.

"Damn...Troublesome." Shikamaru whispered as Rei flew into his arms, asleep.

"She wore herself out just with one attack...what is the Mizu clan made out of to make them so fragile?" He asked himself as Rei buried her face into his chest.

"Troublesome Mizu clan."

**There you are hope you like it!**

**(Ryu Shinda Yoru(Dragon Dead Night))**

**Next chapter preview:**

_"Naruto!" Amia shouted as Sasuke charged at him. Running as fast as she could Amia headbutted the Uchiha._

_"No good." Sasuke hissed as he grabbed Amia by her hair. Looking into his eyes, Amia let out a cry. Lighting gathering into Sasuke's fist, Amia's face losed it's color as he smirked. Naruto shook his head, his eyes fluttering open as he saw his little sister being attacked by his best friend._

_"Amia, call Kyuu!" Naruto shouted as he stummbled up on the water surface. Looking at the sky Amia herself disapear, her eyes closed as her tears fell._


	8. Good Bye Konoha

**Alright...This is the last chapter, I'm so happy! I'd like to say thank you for the people who haved reviewed. Ok here it is!**

"Amia, do you see what I see?" Naruto asked as he jumped onto the rock figures.

"Yes, I see a Run away shinobi named Sasuke Uchiha." Pointing her finger Amia saw Sasuke turn to face her. Tilting her head to the side Amia felt water hit her skin.

"Amia!" Naruto shouted into the water."What did you do to her?!" Naruto asked Sasuke, his eyes flaring.

"You know I learned something about your sister." Sasuke said as Amia's eyes opened, her face turning half way into the water."I learned that she was to be dead, like Ringoki and the triplets. And that Tsuyu brought them back for her own benifit." Naruto stopped moving, was all he said true...Was Amia not really here?

"Naruto!" Amia shouted as she snapped out of her shock and was now standing on the water, her blue bangs in her eyes.

_No, please don't tell me... This may be my last stand._Naruto and Amia thought. The water turning with rage as it was struck by fire. Running away, Amia was pulled under the water, her hair tie letting her go as she fell to the bottom.

"AMIA!!" Screamed Naruto as he saw his sister being pulled in the water, His eyes fixed on the Uchiha in rage.

"Why...Why?!" Naruto shouted tears threating to fall."Why do you push us all away? We all this way... AND YOU **WANT**TO GO?!" Naruto shouted as he throw his fist at Sasuke's face over and over.

"Amia thought of you like brother, and this is how you act?! By running...you...RUN AWAY FROM YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND OTHERS WHO GIVE A SHIT IF YOU MAKE IT BACK! I PROMISED I'D BRING YOU BACK... BUT YOU MAY NOT MAKE IT IN ONE PIECE!" Naruto's voice was split between Kyuubi's and his own, tears falling down his cheeks as he realized...This had to end. One would die.

**With Amia**

Amia was in the clouds as she heard someone call her, his red hair in her eyes.

"Amia, Wake up." He said touching her cheek, his touch burned her into conciseness. Sitting up Amia saw Kyuubi, Kyuu, Sanbi and Shukaku all around her. Amia looked at herself, her blue copy of Temari's outfit was gone and replaced with a light red dress, her hair down, reaching her knees.

"Momma!" A boy's voice cam behind her. Turning to the boy Amia's breathing became out of control. His blond hair like her own.

"T-tori?" The name popped into her head, as if it was always there. His jade eye and his Ocean blue eye...Wait! He has Raccoon like circles around his eyes! Gaara...and I? Weird, creepy, insane and HELL YEAH! Amia thought cheering after a while. Tori looked like Naruto and Gaara the most but she looked alot like Naruto too.

"I thought you'd like this." Kyuubi's voice howled with joy as he watched Amia hold Tori in a death grip.

"Kitty, you need to wake up." Kyuu said to her vessel. Amia stood and felt a flow of power shoot into her.

**With Naruto**

Naruto smashed into the water his body numb with pain as he saw Sasuke come to finish his job a yellow and red blur come between them.

"Naruto!" Amia shouted as Sasuke charged at him. Running as fast as she could Amia headbutted the Uchiha.

"No good." Sasuke hissed as he grabbed Amia by her hair. Looking into his eyes, Amia let out a cry. Lighting gathering into Sasuke's fist, Amia's face lost it's color as he smirked. Naruto shook his head, his eyes fluttering open as he saw his little sister being attacked by his best friend.

"Amia, call Kyuu!" Naruto shouted as he stummbled up on the water surface. Looking at the sky Amia herself disapear, her eyes closed as her tears fell.

"Chidori!" Shouted Amia from behind Sasuke and her clone. Her hair slicked back and short, her hand filled with chakra that could kill if angled right.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as Amia hit the Uchiha in the side. Naruto hit his target and felt his world turn from under him.

"Naruto!" Amia shouted as she felt her mind spin around her. Her body feeling heavy, closing her eyes Amia fell into the water... again.

"Naruto...Amia. Sorry" Sasuke said as he ran to Orochimaru.

**Time skip: Location: The Hospital at seven**

Naruto Opened his eyes to see long pink red hair in his face.

"Rin...go...ki?" Questioned Naruto as he shook her shoulder, her eyes fluttered open, her now light pink bangs. Sitting up Ringoki kissed Naruto's head lightly.

"Naruto, you want some Ramen?" She asked, her brown and green eye lifeless. Naruto gave her his fox like smirk and nodded. As he jumped out of bed he hand a flashback of something Kyuubi was up for.

**Flashback**

_"Naruto! Oni chan, Wake up!" Amia cried as she shook his chest, her bright blue eyes clouded with tears. Naruto looked like he was chewed by a monster and spat back out. His hair was stained like his clothes with blood. His eyes covered by his bangs and dried tear trails that went down his cheeks. He was so much more better then his twin after he was knock out. Amia's hair had grew back when she use Kyuu's chakra to use the chidori, her bangs were mostly silver then blue. Her lower torso was bleeding from stress and abuse of being kickd there and she had to watch Uchiha beat her brother nearly to death._

_"Naru!" She cried, her head falling on her brother's chest. Was she really going to lost her only family to a no good, revenge-aholic 'I'ma go and run away to kill one of three of my siblings that are left.' Bastard. I know! Amia thought as she called Kyuu from her cage. Pressing her palms on Naruto's head and chest Kyuu shot her chakra into Naruto. As the transfer was complete Amia smiled as her world went blank._

**End of flash back**

"Naruto?" Ringoki asked, her face turning pale.

"I think I'll skip ramen...I have to do something that needs Ero sensei." Naruto said as he walked to the toad sage.

**Next Day**

Naruto looked back as he left his home and his sister. His live at Konoha was passing his eyes and he was happy he lived there for thirteen years.


End file.
